A Memory of Love
by Pelageya
Summary: Hermione is injured during her work as an Untouchable in the Dept. of Mysteries. Ginny must nurse her back to health. Series of drabbles. Ginny/Hermione Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Untouchable**

Hermione Weasley lay on a soft white bed, propped against thick white pillows and surrounded on all sides by white walls. Next to her bed was a wooden chair, which was currently occupied by a small, pale man in white robes.

"It is not possible to transfer you to St. Mungo's at this time, Mrs. Weasley. I'm sure you understand."

The Head of the Department of Mysteries spoke in a soft, detached voice. As he spoke his eyes never left Hermione's face. The irises were a strange, inhuman white, and Hermione found it difficult to maintain eye contact for more than a few seconds at a time.

"Yes, sir. I understand," Hermione whispered, coughing slightly.

"Good. Now, one of our specially trained Untouchable Mediwizards will be assigned to check in on you periodically. However, he or she will not be able to stay with you at all times."

"That's—that's all right, sir," Hermione gasped as a spasm of pain shot through her abdomen. "I'm sure—sure I can manage."

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I don't think you will," he said, raising his eyebrows slightly. "You will need someone trustworthy, a close family member or friend, to stay by your side for the next few months. I am told that your husband is currently out of the country on a mission with the Auror deparment."

"That's right."

"As is your close friend Mr. Potter, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Apart from Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, is there anyone that you can trust to take care of you? Someone who has your confidence? A skilled witch or wizard capable of managing a serious magical illness?"

Hermione shifted slightly in the bed, wincing as another flash of pain shot through her injured side. The Head of the Department looked on impassively.

"Ginny," Hermione gasped at last.

"Ginny?"

"Ginny Weasley—er, Potter. She Ron's sister, but she's been married to Harry for a year now."

"Very good," the Head said coolly. "I will have some of my subordinates do a background check on Mrs. Potter. If she is approved, then you may ask her to serve as your caretaker."

"Thank—thank you," Hermione said. She could feel herself starting to slip away. The last things she saw before she drifted into unconsciousness were the Head's cold, white eyes, staring down at her with an oddly knowing look.

_He knows. He knows about the kiss_, was Hermione last, inexplicable thought before she gave in to the dark.

**A/N: This story takes place about four years after the end of the War. Neither couple has children yet. Everything else will be explained as the story progresses. Please review if you would like me to update :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Explanations **

Hermione sat at the Potters' kitchen table, wrapped in two thick blankets and clutching a mug of hot tea in her hands. Ginny Potter sat next to her, twirling a thick ribbon of dark red hair between her fingers. The younger woman stared at the Head, who was seated directly across from them. Hermione had eyes only for Ginny.

"Now, if this responsibility is too much for you, or if you have any reservations whatsoever—"

"Of course I'll take care of her," Ginny said, her voice sharp. "She's my best friend. And I'm quite capable of handling the responsibility. I am a fully qualified witch, after all."

"Her illness is…severe. A professional quidditch player might not be accustomed to the level of magic required—"

"Excuse me," Ginny said. "I graduated at the top of my class from Hogwarts, not to mention the fact that I was Head Girl."

Hermione allowed herself a small smile as she looked over at her sister-in-law. Ginny's temperamental nature was prone to reveal itself whenever someone stigmatized her for being a professional athlete.

"She's a highly capable witch," Hermione murmured, seeing that the Head did not look particularly reassured by Ginny's statements. Ginny turned and gave her a brief smile.

"Very well," the Head said. "Now, do you have any questions?"

"What—Of course I have questions!" Ginny said. "You don't mean to say that you aren't going to give me any more details?"

"Details regarding what, exactly, Mrs. Potter?"

"Regarding Hermione's illness, of course! How did she get it? How long will it last? Will it get worse before it gets better? I mean, what should I expect in the months to come?"

"The answers to most of those questions are confidential," the Head replied. "The Mediwizard who has been assigned to Mrs. Weasley will explain everything you need to know. He should be stopping by sometime tomorrow."

Ginny glared at the Head, but the pale man did not waver. Abruptly, he got to his feet and began dusting off his impeccably clean white robes.

"Now, if that's all, I shall leave Mrs. Weasley in your, er, capable care," he said. Ginny rose to follow him to the door, but he waved her away, saying "I'm sure I can find my way out on my own, Mrs. Potter."

Ginny sat back down at the table. A few seconds later the two women heard the front door slam.

"Now—don't think that just because you're sick you're going to get out of answering a few questions," Ginny said, turning to glare at Hermione.

**A/N: My conception of this story is as a series of drabbles. However, please let me know if the brevity of each "chapter" isn't working, i.e. if things are moving too fast or if it's too confusing. I can always turn this into a full-length fic if need be. Please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Come to Bed**

Hermione lay on the giant bed in Ginny and Harry's room. The bed was covered in dark red and gold blankets, with a thick bronze quilt serving as the topmost layer. A fire blazed in the hearth, casting a dim glow over the otherwise dark room. The cozy warmth of the bedroom provided a wonderful change from the white sterility of the Dept. of Mysteries medical ward.

Hermione turned her head to regard Ginny, who was standing at the window, gazing out into the deep purple twilight.

"Gin?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny didn't turn her head. Hermione sighed, knowing that Ginny was still angry at her for not explaining the cause of her illness. Hermione had told her everything she could: that she had sustained a Dark injury during her work as an Untouchable, and that the injury—which was on her right side—was cursed, slowly poisoning the rest of her body. To tell Ginny anything beyond that would be to break the oaths Hermione had taken when she had been initiated into the Department of Mysteries.

"Ginny, please," Hermione said.

"I'm worried about you, Hermione," Ginny said, keeping her back to her friend. Hermione took a moment to admire the way the fire glinted off of Ginny's red hair, turning some strands bright gold and others a dull bronze. She was taken aback when Ginny abruptly turned to face her.

"Hermione? Are you—" Ginny stopped when she saw the sleepy, wistful expression on Hermione's face.

"I'm fine, Gin," Hermione said, pulling herself out of her reverie with difficulty. "What were you saying?"

"It can wait till morning," Ginny said, sighing. She made her way over to the huge bed, suddenly looking shy. Hermione smiled weakly and patted the space next to her.

"I might not be as good of a bedmate as Harry, but you're welcome to share," Hermione said, her tone light.

"Oh!" Ginny said suddenly. "I'm such a bad nurse! Is there anything I can get you before you go to sleep? Water? Tea? A hot washcloth?"

"I'm fine, Ginny," Hermione said. "Now come to bed."

Hermione pretended not to notice the wistful expression on Ginny's face as she uttered the words "come to bed," and she decidedly ignored the longing in her own voice.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. I realize that, by posting in drabbles, I'm skipping over huge bits of the narrative. Is this an effective way of writing, or should I re-do this story as a full-on fic? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Someone has been nice enough to point out to me that my story doesn't really work as a series of "drabbles," to use the term loosely. So I'm re-posting this as a full-length fic under the title "A Love Remembered." The first chapter is up. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


End file.
